


You drive me crazy

by Cherrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know how to write short fics, Larry as their respective managers, M/M, Popstar Niall, cause I literally wrote it now, hate to love i guess, like just now, pulling on each others pigtails, r&b god Zayn, so this is a first for me, something to break my writers block, there is lil sth sth for larries of the world, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie/pseuds/Cherrie
Summary: We’re supposed to sing a duet for this charity record, and you’ve always been so mean to me that I don’t know how we’ll do it.





	You drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I got from writemesomewords on tumblr! I'm in a MAJOR writer's block I'm trying to deliver on 3rd chapter of Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing, but I'm drained creatively after writting my BEST THING yet for HL winter fic exchange which is already posting but you won't know which one is mine until like mid Febuary. 
> 
> Okay so this is just a silly thing, but I enjoyed it. It was just cute a little thing to pass time.
> 
> Hope you still like it though ;D

‘A what now?’

 

‘A Zayn Malik’ Louis said quicky looking around innocently.

 

‘Louis.’ Niall warned.

 

‘Yes dear?’ Louis asked his voice getting higher.

 

‘Come again?’

 

‘...Zayn Malik. They want you to record it with Zayn Malik.’ Louis sighed resigned looking like a deflated balloon. 

 

‘...Why?’ Niall asked genuinely confused.

 

Him and Zayn had nothing in common. Niall was all bubbles and sunshine where Zayn was broody and mysterious, Niall played pop, acoustic and lately even country music, where Zayn was all soul and r&b and last but not least Zayn was going through girls like he honestly meant to ‘catch them all’ where Niall didn’t have any relationship in years.

 

Well, truth be told he never had any relationship, at least a genuine one. Press thought that he dated Ellie Goulding and Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato but he never did. And he certainly never made a move on them when they were dating his friends. But he never denied the rumours because he wasn’t exactly ready to come out yet. He knew he was gay, it was not a big deal but he just realised it when his first album was already out. He didn’t have time to try it out, to date or to make mistakes because he didn’t really feel like doing it with the entire world watching.

 

And just so it seemed that there were rumours about Zayn being in the closet too. And maybe he was really fucking hot and maybe he did pop in Niall’s head from time to time when he was having his alone time…. But no. Niall was not in a cliche romantic comedy and he would not fall for a jerk. Zayn was a fucking asshole to him ever since they met, and Niall never knew why. After awhile he didn’t particularly feel like knowing either. 

 

‘I mean you know there is some rumours flying about your beef’ Louis said making air quotes around the word. ‘They think it would bring even more publicity to this entire album. I mean if there is a reason good enough for you to stomach Zayn Malik for few hours it has to be sick kids right?’ Louis said batting his eyelashes.

 

‘Fuck you’ Niall rolled his eyes at his manager. Louis knew very well Niall would not play diva when the gig was a charity album for kids with cancer.

 

And that’s how he found himself in the recording studio two weeks later with a song memorised in his head ready to record it and get it over with. He poked his head in the studio and saw Julian- his favourite songwriter and personal friend next to the sound board.

 

‘Niall, hi mate!’ he cheered happily their hands connecting. 

 

‘So good to see you’ Niall  smiled happily his nerves subsiding a little upon seeing Julian. ‘Where is everyone?’ he asked sitting on the coach and looking around.

 

‘Technician- Liam, you’ll meet him in a few, he went to get us some coffee. Zayn is um… running late.’ he said 

 

‘Why am I not surprised?’ NIall noted under his breath and rolled his eyes. ‘But let’s talk more important things!’ he changed the subject quickly ‘That song, man. I really want to punch you over the head for not giving it to me for my album!’ 

 

‘You like it?’ Julian asked blushing slightly. Niall loved that about him, how genuine the guy was, that even though he worked with a lot of big names he still was so insecure about his work that he took praises so emotional.

 

‘Man I fucking love it. I fucking cried when I listened to it for the first time. It’s amazing. I…. I literally have no words.’ Niall gushed

 

‘Thanks mate. I really think it will play beautifully with you and Zayn’ 

 

‘If only he can stop hating my guts long enough…’ Niall murmured biting his lips.

 

‘He doesn’t hate …’ Julian started but the door opening stopped him mid word. ‘Liam!’ he exclaimed upon seeing a tall guy with a buzzcut, puppy dog eyes and impressive bicep coming through the door holding two trays of coffees. 

 

‘Hi!’ Liam smiled ‘Um… You’re… Niall. I mean… Hi!’ he added then his cheeks turning red.

 

‘Hi mate it’s nice to meet you!’ Niall smiled and stood up to shake Liam’s hand. 

 

‘You too. I’m honestly a massive fan!’ Liam beamed at him. ‘I got you coffee. Julian said you like latte with extra cream?’ he questioned pointing with a cup to Niall’s direction.

 

‘Is that even a coffee?’ someone snickered from the door and Niall noted Zayn leaning against it leisurely. ‘I bet you don’t drink  _ latte’  _ he smirked strolling inside the room ‘Do you, Liam?’ he asked plucking one cup with Zayn written on it from the tray and jumping on the desk looking at Liam suggestively.

 

‘Um… I.. no.. I mean I do enjoy latte’ Liam stuttered out at loss at how exactly he should behave.

 

‘So you like vanilla? Huh’ Zayn mused ‘I was imaging something stronger, darker, more… masculine.’ he added his voice dropping to the dangerous lows just like it sometimes did on his records before it would go outrageously high and make you wonder how come this kind of range could exist in one person. 

 

‘Can we get back to work?’ NIall asked through his teeth, he didn’t know why this affected him so much, especially since he knew that the more reaction Zayn got out of him the more he would press on.

 

‘Jealous?’ Zayn quipped with a self satisfied smirk.

 

‘Okay Niall, go first okay, let’s see what we’re working with. You good with the parts I assigned you?’ Julian asked physically stepping between them. 

 

‘Yeah sure’ NIall agreed easily and went inside the booth putting his headphones on.

 

He and Liam did few standard checks with Zayn luring right beside Liam whispering something to him while looking straight at Niall like he was daring him to say something. Niall went through his parts over and over again but Julian still had notes and Niall did too because he was distracted and he wasn’t in it like he should be and after another take he just took his headphones off and asked for a break. 

 

He went out of the booth and shoot Louis a quick text to come rescue him because Louis was supposed to be here today as a moral support and a fucking manager but instead he came here and then he went to the bathroom promising that he would be back in a second and then disappearing in the puff of smoke. 

 

‘It was good Ni. We have few days to put it down okay, you just have to get a feel of the song. Maybe we’ll rearrange your parts a little bit’ Julian smiled and patted his head, when Niall nodded. ‘Liam let’s do Zayn now’ Julian added looking at the technician.

 

‘Yes Liam, let’s do Zayn’ Zayn snickered making Liam giggle into his fist. He seemed way more relaxed comparing to the blushing stuttering puppy they met just over an hour ago. ‘Show Niall how it’s done’ Zayn quipped lifting a challenging eyebrow at Niall and biting around the smile.

 

Was everything that douchebag said somehow sexual and infuriating at the same time? 

 

NIall decided to not let himself be provoked and practiced his breathing quietly when the door snapped open and a person stumbled through them nearly falling flat on their ass only to be held up by none other but Louis who was wearing a huge smile on his face. Some friend he was, Niall thought narrowing his eyes at his manager. Enjoying his misery this much.

 

‘Oops’ the falling man giggled.

 

‘Hi’ Louis  breathed dreamily not even looking at any of them.

 

‘Do you mind H, we’re kind of in the middle of something?’ Zayn asked from the booth his smile for the first time since he got here was genuine and warm. He looked good like that. Like he wasn’t a giant fucktard designed to plague Niall’s existence.

 

‘Sorry Zee!’ the guy- H - laughed waving him off.

 

‘Ni this is Harry- Zayn’s manager.’ Louis said bouncing a bit on the top of his feet and honestly. Why did Louis had to do this to him? Everyone and their mother could see he was having a massive crush on the guy and Louis just simply couldn’t date Zayn’s manager. The universe could not be this cruel.

 

‘Niall! I heard so much about you!’ Harry beamed at him revealing a pair of dimples in his cheeks.

 

‘I know Louis talks a lot but when exactly did you meet that he managed to yell you  _ so much _ ?’ Niall deadpanned, but Harry just laughed giddily.

 

‘At the urinal just now’ 

 

‘He peed on me’ Louis added making Harry laugh even harder and swat Louis on the arm.

 

‘Shut up’ Harry pouted playfully.

 

‘Make me’ Louis challenged

 

‘As amusing as all of this is can we get back to work?’ Zayn asked waving his hands around in the direction of Harry and Louis to indicate what  _ this  _ meant.

 

‘Yes! Yes you do your thing’ Louis waved around smiling at Zayn happily and Niall wanted to ring his neck for being a bloody traitor. 

 

But he didn’t have time to say anything because then Zayn started to sing.

 

If Niall thought that this song was beautiful before on the demo tape, he had to rethink the idea. The song…. It was so much different from what Zayn’s song always were. They were good of course, Niall would never admit it out loud but he loved his music, hell he was a huge fan before he met Zayn and he turned out to be a douche. But he still loved his music and the music Zayn was doing was sultry and sexy, and even if it was emotional it was a little bit dark and twisted.

 

His voice in this. In something so pure and delicate nearly took Niall’s breath away. 

 

His eyes were half closed and Niall didn’t even realise that he was done so lost in his voice.

 

Damn how come the voice of an angel could come from someone so devilish on his best day.

 

For few hours Niall couldn’t focus too distracted with Zayn’s voice and his flirting with Liam and his challenging remarks to Niall and then Louis and Harry were sitting in the corner giggling like a bunch of middle schoolers and thankfully Julian took pity on his and called it a day, asking them to come back again tomorrow. He and Liam were staying at the studio working on the tapes they got from today so Niall exited the building with Louis, Harry and Zayn in tow. Harry and Louis were walking in front of them whispering to each other, Louis’ hand on Harry’s elbow and Niall and Zayn were trailing behind them in silence that was a striking contrast to another pair.

 

‘Hey Niall, do you mind if I give Harry a ride and you go with Zayn?’ Louis yelled when he was standing near his car Harry on the other side holding onto the passengers door.

 

‘Yeah Zayn could you give him a ride?’ he asked sweetly and then they both giggled and jumped in the car and before Niall even had a time to protest they were driving off.

 

‘Come on’ Zayn said softly and Niall looked at him his brows furrowed.

 

‘I can just get a cab’ Niall said taking out his phone, before Zayn’s hand closed on his, and Niall startled at the sudden touch.

 

‘I’ll drive you come on’ Zayn said and looked away from Niall walking towards his car and Niall, not even knowing why he followed him. 

 

The drive was quiet, the only thing Niall said was give Zayn direction and except for that there was nothing. Not even a radio on and NIall could say with one hundred percent certainty it was the most awkward he ever felt and that was counting the time he got all dolled up and used way too much perfume for a party he knew he would met Zayn on only to have the other man say few mean words to him and disappear.

 

When they arrived at Niall’s house Zayn killed the engine and stepped out of the car after him. Niall just looked at him with narrowed eyes and moved towards the house his heart beating rapidly out of his chest upon hearing Zayn following him. 

 

He stopped near his door and turned the key inside the lock slowly. He was heaving, he had no idea what was going on but.. He wanted whatever that was, and when the door clicked open he felt Zayn’s hand on his arm turning him around and then Zayn was kissing him.

 

He gasped comically in his mouth before catching up and kissing him back.

 

He wasn’t surprised not really. This whole thing seemed more like two kids pulling on each other’s pigtails for awhile now than an actual hatred and Niall couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted Zayn. 

 

And yet…

 

‘Stop… stop’ Niall mumbled pushing Zayn back a bit. 

 

‘I’m sorry’ Zayn whispered stepping back. ‘I’m sorry I was an asshole’ he added looking to Niall sadly. 

 

‘And that answers at least my first question’ Niall smiled softly.

 

‘That night we met… I got yelled at from my previous management about  _ acting gay _ ’ Zayn spit out the last part ‘I got way too much to drink and … I lashed out. And you well, the next time we saw each other you greeted me ‘hello asshole’ Zayn snorted ‘it kind of escalated from there.’ he shrugged.

 

‘I mean… I may have had a part in that’ Niall admitted ducking his head. ‘I might have call you a bane of my existence’ he added chuckling at all the epithets thrown about Zayn to Louis.

 

‘Can we talk about it some more?’ Zayn asked looking at him hopefully.

 

‘We probably should’ Niall nodded looking pointedly at Zayn’s arm that was still circling around his waist.

 

‘Can we kiss some more first?’ Zayn added with a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

‘Yes.’ Niall smiled ‘Yes please.’ 


End file.
